FATEBUL BROTHERS
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: Esta historia es la traduccion de una historia del juego DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 2, trata de la historia de que Raditz se enfrenta a Picolo y pierde la memoria, empieza a vivir con Goku y descubre sentimientos que jamas sintio.


_**FATEBUL BROTHERS**_

**NOTA: ESTE FIC ES UNA TRADUCCION QUE HICE DE UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA QUE ESTA EN EL VIDEO JUEGO: _DRAGON BALL Z BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 2_ bueno de lo que entendí, ya que aún no se muy bien el ingles, CUANDO LO VI POR PRIMERA VEZ, ME AGRADO TANTO QUE CASI LLORE COMO NO SE LO IMAGINAN Y LA QUIERO COMPARTIR CON TODOS USTEDES, YA QUE NO TODOS PODEMOS OBTENER EL VIDEO JUEGO ya sea para el Play Station o para el Wii O LAS CONSOLAS QUE MENCIONE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI ALGUNOS DE USTEDES LLEGA A OBTENERLA AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA LES COMPARTIRE COMO SACAR ESTA HISTORIA EN EL VIDEO JUEGO, SI LA LLEGAR A VER Y SI SABEN INGLES, DIGAME EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE O QUE ME HIZO FALTA, COMO LES MENCIONE ANTES, NO SE MUY BIEN EL INGLES Y ESCRIBIR ESTO FUE LO QUE LOGRE ENTENDER. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, LOS DATOS DEL VIDEO JUEGO APARECERAN AL FINAL.**

**ATTE **

**ROSE ADRIANA MACKLEN D'ASTOLFY**

Primero, la historia empieza contando de que por mucho tiempo los saiyajines trabajaban para el terrible monstruo de Frezeer. Como todos nosotros sabemos, Raditz fue a la Tierra para saber de su hermano Kakarotto, y al primero que se encontró fue a Picolo. Pero esta historia es alterna y pusieron que hubiera pasado si pasa esto: de que ese enfrentamiento con Picolo, Raditz pierde la memoria. Aquí comienza.

1

En una parte de la Tierra, se estaba dando una batalla entre Raditz y Picolo, al ver la fuerza de Picolo, Raditz en un acto desesperado, crea un monstruo llamado Saibaman y poder vencer a Picolo.

Rd (Raditz): JAJAJAJAJA. TE CUIDADO, ES MUY AGIL.

Pc (Picolo): ¿QUE? ¿QUE ES ESO?- Pregunta al ver al Saibaman, comienza una pelea entre ellos, al ver el poder del Saibaman, Picolo se prepara.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?.- El saibaman estaba preparando el golpe final, pero este se lanzó en contra de Raditz, se autodestruyó con él. Picolo no podía creer lo que hizo el saibaman y mejor se retiro.

Rd: MALDICION... SALIO... DEFECTUOSO.- Y así, Raditz fue derrotado por el saibaman y cae inconsciente. Después de estar emergido en la oscuridad, una luz lo despertó.- ¡Ahhh!... ¿Dónde estoy?- Al golpearse fuertemente en la cabeza, Raditz pierde su memoria, olvidando su misión, él se la pasó vagando por toda la Tierra.

2

Por otro lado, Goku estaba disfrutando su reunión con sus amigos en Kamehouse, hasta que Raditz aparece en frente de ellos.

Rd: ¿QUE? ¿PADRE?.- Se dirigió a Goku.

Kr (Krilin): ¿¡PADRE!? ¿Te refieres a Goku?- Pregunta Krilin.

Pc: Así que aún sigues con vida.- Picolo aparece en frente de ellos. Al ver que no pudo eliminar a Raditz, él regresó solo para matarlo.

Rd: ¡AYUDAME!- Aterrado con la apareción de Picolo, se refugia detrás de Goku.

Gk (Goku): DETENTE PICOLO, EL NO PUEDE PELEAR CONTIGO, ESTA HERIDO... ¿NO VES? EL ESTA ASUSTADO.

Pc: Tontos. Aun lado o acabaré con todos ustedes.- Goku defiende a Raditz, nuevamente se enfrentan Goku y Picolo, después logra derrotarlo.- TU PAGARAS POR ESTO GOKU. TE MATARE.- Por el momento, Picolo se retira, Goku se dirige hacia Raditz.

Gk: Oye ¿estás bien? No te preocupes, él no regresará, por el momento.- Le dice a Raditz.

Rd: ¿Bardock?

Kr: Oye Goku, creo que ha perdido la memoria.

Gk: Bueno, por mientras se puede quedar aquí, después la recuperará tarde o temprano.

Kr: Por lo visto no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo.- Asi pues, Raditz se quedó unos días en Kamehouse para recuperarse.

3

Pasaron días, Goku entrena con Raditz rigurosamente, sin saber que Raditz es su hermano.

Rd: No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué tengo tanto poder?

Gk: Pues de seguro fuiste un chico malo, debes controlarte a ti mismo.

Rd: Eso creo.- En ese momento, Picolo aparece para cobrar su venganza.

Pc: ESTA VEZ ACABARE CONTIGO.

Rd: ¡NOOO! ¡EL VOLVIO!- Lo dice aterrado.

Gk: No dejes que te intimide. Ya puedes atacarlo, recuerdas, ya no estas lastimado ni debil.

Rd: ES VERDAD. SOY RADITZ Y NO SOY UN DEBIL.- Nuevamente se enfrenta Raditz y Picolo, aunque la pelea estaba pareja, al fin Raditz logra vencerlo gracias al entrenamiento con Goku, Raditz logra recuperar su poder.

Rd: INCREIBLE, LO HICE, LO HICE KAKAROTTO, GANE.

Gk: Si. Pero mi nombre es Goku.

Rd: Bien. Es hora de acabarlo.- Picolo estaba inconsciente y Raditz se preparaba para darle el golpe final.

Gk: ¡Eso no Raditz! El ya aprendió su lección.

Rd: Pero es matar o morir.

Gk: ¿Realmente piensas eso? Eso no es así Raditz.

Rd: Tienes razón, es como tu dices Goku. No debí abusar de mi poder.- Picolo se levanta y se retira.

Gk: Muy bien Raditz.- Pasaron varios meses y la memoria de Raditz no regresaba.

4

Un día, Raditz le pregunta a Goku que si podía ir a entrenar con Gohan.

Gh (Gohan): Oiga, Sr. Raditz, usted tiene cola, como yo.

Rd: Si, eso creo.

Gh: Si. Supe que mi papá usaba una también, como nosotros.- Comienza a reír.

Rd: Kakarotto es...- De pronto le duele la cabeza.- Se parece a nosotros en algo...

Gh: ¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunta preocupado.

Rd: Si... Estoy bien... Bien, hora de entrenar Gohan.

Gh: Si.- Ambos comenzaron con el entrenamiento, pero en el transcurso del entrenamiento, un fragmento de la memoria de Raditz vino en su mente. Causando que utilize su fuerza en contra de Gohan.

Rd: ¡NOOO! GOHAN ¿ESTAS BIEN?- Pregunta muy preocupado.

Gh: ¿Qué?- Estaba todo golpeado.

Rd: Perdoname... Solo...

Gh: Estoy bien. Solo que estoy acostumbrado a entrenar duramente con mi papá.- Se ríe de despreocupación.

Rd: Ahora recuerdo... Kakarotto y yo... Tú... Nosotros somos saiyajines.

Gh: ¿Qué sucede?- Finalmente Raditz recupera su memoria. El ya sabe quien es... y que tiene que hacer.

Rd: SOY UN SAIYAJIN... RADITZ.

5

Ahora que recuperó su memoria, Raditz le revela a Goku toda la verdad y su origen.

Gk: Así que tu eres mi hermano. Y soy uno de esos saiyajines como tu.- Raditz no le dice nada.- Pero yo no mataría a gente inocente ni controlar al mundo.

Rd: Pues tendra que ser así. Tendrás que seguirme y no hay discusión.

Gk: ¿Qué estas diciendo?- Se desata una tremenda pelea a muerte entre hermanos, aunque Goku tenía la ventaja, Raditz usa todo su poder en contra de Goku y logra vencerlo, pero por una razón, no puede acabar con él.

Rd: ¿Por qué? Soy un saiyajin, uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo.- Goku estaba todo golpeado.

Gk: Pero no tienes que ser malvado. Solo... Solo mirame a Gohan y mí.- Trata de convencerlo.

Rd: CALLATE.

Gk: Pero no tiene sentido en asesinar a personas inocentes. Tu deberías entenderlo ahora.

Rd: Soy un saiyajin y no necesitó del sentimentalismo.- Sin nada más que decirle a su hermano, Raditz.

6

Raditz está atormentado por la compasión que hay en su corazón.

Rd: Bardock... Padre... ¿Qué debo hacer?- En esos momentos, en el scouter (rastreador) de Raditz, recibe un mensaje de Vegeta. El intenta ir a la Tierra, para buscar las siete esferas de dragón.- ¿Qué?... ¿Vegeta escuchó nuestra conversación? ¿Esos dos vendran a la Tierra?

Pc: ¡Aquí estas! Es hora de tener una pelea contigo. Y luego nada se interpondra entre Goku y yo.

Rd: Eso no sucederá.

Pc: Veo que recuperaste tu memoria.- Nuevamente se inicia otra batalla entre Raditz y Picolo. Y otra vez, Raditz logra derrotarlo, pero decide no acabar con él.- Anda acaba conmigo.- Estaba todo herido.

Rd: Es que no tiene caso de acabar con tu vida.

Pc: JAJAJAJAJA. Creo que te afectó mucho al estar mucho tiempo con Goku.

Rd: Estará bien si siguen así, pero no podrán derrotarlos cuando ellos vengan.

Pc: ¿DE QUIENES HABLAS?- Raditz le informa a Picolo de la llegada de Vegeta a la Tierra.

Rd: Ya se lo dije a Kakarotto y a sus amigos. Pienso coquistar este planeta.- Nuevamente Raditz se retira para cumplir su misión.

7

Raditz esta dispuesto a cumplir con su misión, cual es destruir a la Tierra. En eso aparecen Goku, Picolo, Krilin y Gohan.

Rd: Ustedes nunca aprenden.

Gk: Raditz no me dejas otra opción que detenerte.

Pc: Odio la idea, pero tendré que unirme a este grupo para acabar contigo.

Kr: Aunque seas el hermano de Goku, no te dejaremos que conquiste a la Tierra.

Rd: Bien, hagan lo que quieran. Muestremen de lo que saben hacer.- Goku, Picolo y Krilin se enfrentaron a Raditz. Ni con la unión de las fuerzas de los tres guerreros Z, no pudieron detener a Raditz.

Gk: Acepta tu destino Raditz.- Pero Raditz usa la teletransportación y aparece detras de Gohan.

Rd: ESTO NO ACABA, PODRAS DETENERME A MI, PERO NUNCA PODRAS DETENER AL PRINCIPE VEGETA.

Gk: ¿QUE?- En un acto desesperado para escapar, Raditz toma a Gohan como rehén y se escapa.

8

Gravemente herido, Raditz se refugia en una isla, para sanar un poco.

Rd: Ellos no saben que es estarse quietos.

Gh: Tio Raditz, ¿por qué haces esto? Tu no eres malo. Yo lo sé.- Lo dice de una forma tierna y suplicante.

Rd: JAJAJAJAJA. Porque soy un saiyajin. Este es el castigo de todos nuestros pecados.- En esos momentos, al sentir la energía de Raditz, Goku aparece.

Gk: MALDITO. ESTA VEZ NO TENDRAS DONDE CORRER.

Rd: VAMOS KAKAROTTO.- Comienza la pelea entre hermanos, ambos dan una pelea crucial entre ellos, pero al parecer Raditz no peleaba para matarlo, sino que era otra cosa...- Bien Kakarotto.- Ambos estaban muy lastimados.

Gk: ¿Raditz?

Rd: Pensé que el poder era todo y por eso lo usaba, pero veo ahora, que la verdadera fuerza es... Cuidar y proteger a los debiles, y pelear po ellos... Esa es la verdadera fuerza. ¿No es así Kakarotto?

Gk: Espera, ¿estás tratando de decir?- En ese momento, Raditz pierde el conocimiento.

9

En sus sueños, Raditz comienza a recordar lo que vivió con Goku y sus amigos.

Rd: Padre... No volveré a calificarme como un saiyajin. Ellos me llamaran el guerrero de 3ra. Clase, un debil, nuevamente.- Lo dice muy conmovido.

Br (Bardock): A mí no me importa. Tu sigues siendo mi hijo.- Finalmente escucha la respuesta que tanto esperaba. Y de pronto Bardock aparece en frente de Raditz.

Rd: Padre... Te he echado de menos.- Lo dice realmente conmovido.

Br: Tendrás la oportunidad de tener una pelea conmigo. Andando Raditz.- Aunque sea solo un sueño, Raditz tiene una pelea con su padre, Bardock... Luego Raditz despierta, y es fue la última vez que Raditz sueña a su padre. Desde en ese entonces, la cara de Bardock aparecia solo en sus pesadillas.

Rd: Kakarotto. Ellos son muy fuertes y trabajan para un terrible monstruo.

Gk: ¿UN MONSTRUO?

Rd: Kakarotto, por favor. Por el honor de tu padre y hermano, defiende el orgullo de la raza saiyajin.

Gk: Oye.- Y Raditz se va del planeta, pero su nave cruzó con los rayos de poder de Vegeta y Nappa que lanzaron, desapareciendolo para siempre. Pero esto fue la última expresión de amor de Raditz hacia su hermano menor... Solo Raditz sabía cuanto...

_FIN_

_BIEN ESTE EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA, PARA SACAR ESTA ESCENA SI LLEGAN A TENER EL JUEGO, VAYA A "DRAGON ADVENTURE", EN LA SAGA SAIYAJIN, LA PRIMERA PELEA ES PICOLO CONTRA RADITZ, LA MISION SALDRA EN SIGNOS DE INTERROGACION, VEZCAN A RADITZ Y LISTO TIENEN LA HISTORIA DE "FATEBUL BROTHERS"._

_LOS DATOS:_

TITULO: DRAGON BALL Z BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 2

PRATOCINADORES: **Namco Bandai Games** Y **Atari**

AUTOR ORIGINAL: ARIKA TORIYAMA

PRODUCTOR: DONNY CLAY

DIRECTOR DE VOZ: CHRISTOPHER SABAT

ACTORES DE DOBLAJE:

SEAN SCHEMMEL AS "GOKU"

CHRISTOPHER SABAT AS "VEGETA", "PICOLO", "YAMCHA", ENTRE OTROS.

STEPHANIE NADOLNY AS "GOHAN CHICO Y ADOLECENTE" Y "GOKU CHICO".

VIC MIGNOGNA AS "BROLY"

ELISE BAUGHMAN AS "PAN"

ERIC VALE AS "TRUNKS"

MIKE McFARLAND AS "ROSHI"

MONIKA ANTONELLI AS "CHIAOTZU" (CHAOS)

TIFFANY VELLMER AS "BULMA"

SONNY STRAIT AS "BARDOCK" Y "KRILIN"

ENTRE OTROS

**Contributions**

Information and/or credits for this game contributed by **Popelmaster**, **Vanillaicefan**, **michaelP4**, **NickKazama**, **Dragonking208**, **vegeta8989**, **Shinbroly6**, **AgentX1888**, **SharinganMatt44**, **kapukapper**, **SSJ3raditz**, and **YoshiBob210** .


End file.
